


I Want You in Every Way

by soosuxx



Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, smut without plot, sotus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: The night Kongpob wanted to try it too.





	I Want You in Every Way

 

 

 

  
Emptiness fills Arthit when Kongpob pulls out. He and Kongpob have already come to the stage wherein they can have sex every weekend. But even though they've done it a lot already, Arthit still can't get used to the pain after being penetrated.

He's about to grab his own cock to finish his thing when Kongpob whispers, "Don't come yet."

He's unsure what it means but is given a clue when Kongpob squats in front of him.

Spreading his legs, Kongpob presses a dry finger to his own entrance. He shivers, tracing small circles until he stops flinching at the touch. Then, he squirts lube into his palm, enough to slick up both of his hands. He wraps his left hand loosely around his cock, which is starting to harden again, as the other returns to his hole, this time pressing harder, dipping in with his middle finger and closing his eyes at the penetration.

Arthit is shocked at what's happening in front of him, but he's excited about what's going to happen next. He strokes himself until he's plateauing.

He stops and sits up, moving towards the legs spread in front of him. He gently pulls Kongpob's finger from his hole. Kongpob swallows as Arthit licks his lips.

"What... what do you think?" Kongpob asks.

"I didn't know you also wanted me like this," Arthit says, pushing his own middle finger into Kongpob to search for his prostate, which because of the angle, he locates easily.

Arthit looks at Kongpob's eyes as he adds a second finger. It's the fullest Kongpob has ever felt, and his thighs burn with how tightly he has them tensed.

"Are you sure?" Arthit follows up.

"I want you in every way, P' Arthit."

Kongpob pushes Arthit back to lay him down. Arthit gets more confused, "I thought..."

"I want to do it this way."

Kongpob squirts lube into his palm and uses it to stroke Arthit's cock. He takes in a deep breath before slowly sitting on it.

Kongpob sitting on his cock is a new world Arthit never knew he wanted to enter. Kongpob's flesh wrapped around his shaft is nowhere near the sensation he feels every time he jerks off. It's tighter, fuller, but also softer.

This time is now the fullest Kongpob has ever felt. But he feels like it's burning, so he stands up and pulls Arthit's cock from his hole.

"Are you okay?" Arthit asks, worried while feeling deprived.

"I didn't know it would hurt this much," he says while smiling.

"It's okay. I can just jerk off-"

"No, P'Arthit. I want to... pleasure you. Help me prepare again."

His lover follows the command and slowly inserts his middle finger into Kongpob again. A few strokes later, he inserts a second finger, making Kongpob full once more.

Kongpob makes a helpless face, turning Arthit on.

"P'Arthit... another one."

"Kong, are you sure?"

"Just do it."

Arthit reaches for his lips and kisses him softly as he inserts his ring finger, joining his middle and index inside Kongpob. The addition makes Kongpob bite his lower lip. Arthit twists them inside as he deepens them before pulling again.

"I think I'm ready."

Kongpob goes back to his position earlier and sits on Arthit's cock again. It's even harder now, which makes it easier to slide it back in. The third finger really helped as well.

Kongpob endures the burning sensation until it subsides, and when it does, he starts moving up and down. The second downward movement hits his prostate, giving Kongpob the best feeling he felt his entire life. The white in his eyes shows as he looks straight upward, as if he's in a state of delirium.

"Kong..."

Arthit is overwhelmed by what he's experiencing. In front of him is his boyfriend, cock hanging, legs open, flesh around his cock. Arthit's chest lifts as Kongpob rides him. Arthit might be penetrating him this time, but Kongpob is still in control, lifting himself slowly and repeatedly, giving Arthit the pleasure he wants to offer.

"Kong, you're... so tight." Arthit tries to stifle his own moans, but Kongpob's movements make it hard for him to do so. "Uhh!"

He lets loose and allows himself to make sinful noises he never imagined he could make. Kongpob loves the sound, but they are in a dormitory, and he doesn't want Arthit to receive complaints the next morning.

"P'Arthit, people might hear us."

"Sorry." Arthit composes himself, still inside Kongpob. He looks at his boyfriend and lifts his torso up to kiss him. He tries to jerk upward, but Kongpob is sitting on him, so he lifts his lover's hips. Getting an idea about what Arthit is trying to do, Kongpob squats again, giving Arthit the space he needs.

Lifting his crotch, Arthit pushes, and his first thrust nudges Kongpob's prostate.

"Ahhh."

Knowing what he did was right, he does it repeatedly until Kongpob's eyes whiten again.

"Kong," he whispers.

"P', you feel so good." He feels he's about to climax for the second time.

"I'm glad you're my first, Kong."

Kongpob kisses him hard while being fucked. Arthit pulls back, giving Kongpob a warning: "Kong... I'm close."

"Fuck me, Arthit."

He does it harder and quicker. "I'm close. Get up!"

"Come inside me, P'."

Arthit wants to fight him, but his senses fail him. "Kong, I'm-"

"I love you, Arthit. I love you, baby."

It starts from the deep, and Arthit tries to stop it. He looks at Kongpob's eyes, then releases it inside him.

With his boyfriend pulsating inside him, Kongpob comes again, sending his fluid towards Arthit's stomach and chest.

Kongpob feels his boyfriend's arms around him. He briefly hugs back before standing up. He tries to touch his hole, and it's dripping. He smirks at his boyfriend, who's suddenly suffering from post-come shame, before running towards the bathroom.

Arthit feels lazy after all the physical activity he did, so he helps himself with the tissue paper and rubbing alcohol from inside his drawer.

Kongpob comes back seeing Arthit already fully clothed. "Can't we sleep naked tonight, P'Arthit?"

"Kongpob!"

Becoming shy of his own nakedness, Kongpob grabs his briefs and lies beside Arthit. The latter holds his hand, and they look at the ceiling for a while.

Arthit thought Kongpob is already asleep, but when he closes his eyes, he suddenly hears his voice.

"Does it really hurt like this, P'?" 

Arthit just laughs at him.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> we love versatile KINGS


End file.
